The Shrink
by nurdgurl714
Summary: After a heated argument, Hiei gives Kurama the name of his therapist. Is this doc paid enough? Rated M for language Yaoi HieixBara and KuramaxYusuke.
1. Relapse

**Setting: After an argument (see my story **_**The Argument**_**) Hiei gives Kurama the name of his therapist. This is the Monday after. Hiei visits first.**

"I had a relapse this weekend." Hiei was sitting on the couch, alone. His partner, Kuwabara was not with him this time. He used to accompany him to every visit but only shows up occasionally.

"What do you mean, Hiei?" The doctor had his notebook out. He always kept very detailed notes on his demon clients, this one in particular. He was conducting groundbreaking research concerning the psychiatric profiles of demons and whether therapy could be beneficial to them. This particular client was one of his greatest successes. It had taken him months to persuade Hiei to be a part of the research, it was confidential of course.

"Kurama accused me of taking Kazuma for granted." Never one for many words, he knew he would have to keep probing before Hiei opened the floodgates to reveal the entire story.

"What specifically did he say?"

"He made some sly ass comment about how lucky I am that Kazuma grinds my coffee and squeezes oranges for juice. He's just jealous."

"Did he say anything else?"

"Yes. He commented on our…intimate encounters."

"How would he know anything about that?"

"Well, we talk. He is my friend. And this weekend we did some…demonstrations."

"I see." The doctor was intrigued, but kept his expression diplomatically bland.

"Do you have to know what the demonstrations were about?"

"Only if it pertains directly to the argument that led to the relapse, Hiei." The truth it, the doctor was dying to know, but he maintained his professional decorum. He could probably piece together what happened from the small amount of information that Hiei provided.

"Well, in one of the demonstrations Kazuma revealed his…"

"His what?"

"His dick, no cock, uh, penis, sorry." Hiei struggled to use proper names as the doctor insisted he do during the sessions. Whether he knew it or not, it helped tremendously with his social skills.

"How did this cause a problem?"

"Well, Kurama was staring at it," Hiei continued. "Kazuma is very …large. And Kurama was staring and he started getting hard. His boyfriend Yusuke got mad and they got into a fight about it."

"How did this contribute to the argument?"

"Well, first he said that the reason I don't let Kazuma be on top much is because I was insecure."

"Is that true?"

Hiei glared at him. The doctor looked at him expectantly. Once, those looks would have him quaking in fear but now he just waited calmly until Hiei answered his question.

"Well, the weaker one is usually the one on the bottom."

"So Kazuma is weak?"

"No! Of course not! How dare you!"

"Hiei, I just asked a question. You just stated that Kazuma usually assumes the submissive role in bed and that the weaker one is on the bottom."

"Well, I didn't mean it like that."

"Well, what did you mean?"

"I don't know, I just…I mean…"

"We will return to that question. However you said that he 'first' stated that you were insecure. What did he say next?"

"Damn, you don't miss a word, do you?"

"I try not to. So what did he say?"

"He said that Kazuma was too much for me to handle."

The doctor was almost surprised this Kurama guy wasn't dead. Hiei had made a lot of progress indeed.

"Is that true?"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Hiei lept from the couch.

"Hiei, please tone your voice down. I only asked you a question. Why are you so offended?"

"You just said that I won't let my lover fuck me because I can't handle his dick!" Hiei exclaimed.

"Language, Hiei." One of his rules was that his patients not use profanity or vulgar terms unless they were quoting someone or recalling a situation. "And I did not say that. I only asked you a question, which you have yet to answer. Is sex with Kuwabara uncomfortable?"

"You sound just like Kurama," Hiei responded, an unpleasant sneer on his face.

"What did Kurama say?"

"He exacts words were 'Perhaps it is uncomfortable for you. Kuwabara is of formidable girth'."

"I see." This Kurama character was getting more and more interesting by the minute.

"You have yet to answer my question, Hiei."

"And what would that be?"

"Now you are stalling; very unlike you Hiei."

Hiei grunted in irritation. "Fine. Yes, it is uncomfortable. It hurt like hell the first time. Felt like my ass was split in half."

"How did Kazuma react?"

"He was apologizing all over the place and promised that we never had to do it that way again."

"But you did."

"Yes."

"Why is that?"

"I've never been one to back down from a challenge."

"So does it hurt as much?"

"Not as much as the first time. And it depends on how long we wait in between and how much time he takes to prepare me."

"Prepare you?" The doctor was not homosexual and not a sex therapist so his knowledge of these things was not what it should be.

"Yes," Hiei replied, a touch of irritation in his voice for having admitted his secret and having to elaborate on it. "Stretching me out before he enters me."

"I see."

"If he takes his time and really stretches me out, then it only hurts a little when he enters me."

"What about lubricant?"

"Well yes, that's a given," Hiei snapped.

"Is overcoming the challenge the only reason you would take the submissive role in bed?"

"What do you mean?" Hiei studied the doctor intently, trying to decipher some hidden meaning behind his eyes. As usual, he drew a blank.

"Do you get any pleasure from the experience?"

Hiei thought on that question. After the first few strokes it was pleasurable. Kuwabara had not been a virgin and was already a skilled lover. He had never bottomed before Hiei. Whenever they switched roles it was always a pleasant experience for Hiei. Also, Kuwabara's passive aggressive form of dominance was exciting. If Kazuma wanted Hiei to do something in bed, he could get him to do it. But Kuwabara was a teaser, and Hiei was impatient. The pleasure and frustration combined from Kuwabara being seme was always exhausting.

"Hiei?"

Lost in thought, Hiei had neglected to answer the doctor's question. "Yes, I do."

"I see. Let us revisit a question I asked you earlier. Are you insecure about letting Kuwabara assume a dominant role?"

"Not anymore."

"What happened to change your feelings?"

"Well, after the first few times I enjoyed it and I didn't feel weak by letting him do it."

"I see. Did the sexual issue lead to the relapse? Or was there something else?"

"No."

"Well, what led to it?"

"The other stuff he said."

The doctor waited.

"He said that Kazuma would leave me, and that he was only with me because he felt sorry for me."

Now the doctor was really impressed that Kurama was not dead. Particularly after what Hiei said next.

"He also said that I couldn't love Kazuma because I didn't have anyone to love me."

"And what did you do?"

"I almost killed him."

The doctor raised an eyebrow. "Oh? How so?"

"I had a knife. I would have cut his head off if Kazuma hadn't stopped me."

"Is Kazuma the only reason why you didn't kill him?"

Hiei looked at the doctor. "What do you mean? I just said that I was going to decapitate him."

"From what I understand, both you and Kuwabara have stated that you are stronger. Also, your speed is such that you could have killed him before Kuwabara could stop you. Is that not correct?"

Hiei thought. The doctor made an excellent point. He could have killed Kurama. He was definitely fast enough. But he hadn't. Perhaps he had held back on purpose. Could it have been dare he say it, his conscience?

"Perhaps your conscience held you back." The doctor added, penetrating his thoughts.

"Hn."

"Hiei, you know I do not allow you to say that in our sessions. You must express yourself."

"Perhaps."

"Let us now explore some of the other statements Kurama made to you."

"Which one do you want me to start with?"

"Either is fine."

"Well, the thing about Kazuma leaving me really upset me. As you know, that is my biggest…it occupies my mind often."

"I am well aware. I also have heard Kuwabara swear that he never will. Did you not perform a mating ritual?"

"Yes, that just means he cannot take another mate. As Kurama pointed out, he could still leave me."

The doctor was itching to get Kurama on his couch.

"Do you not trust him to stay with you as he promised?"

"He might change his mind."

"Do you think that is likely?"

"I don't know!" Hiei exclaimed.

The doctor waited. Another phrase Hiei was not allowed to say was 'I don't know' when it came to a personal question. He had to provide an answer.

"No," he finally decided. "I know that he won't. Deep down, I know. But something still makes me worry. Some little voice just doesn't want me to be happy."

"How loud is the voice?" The doctor and Hiei had linked the 'voice' to Hiei's comfort level. A loud voice indicated he was very uncomfortable and in an unsure situation. A whisper represented baseless insecurities.

"A whisper; barely a whisper." Before the doctor could speak, he continued. "I know it means I'm making a big deal over nothing, I am really trying, doctor.

"I know, Hiei. I am very pleased with your progress."

Hiei shifted a little at the compliment. "Thank you."

"It seems as if that comment did not upset you the most. Which comment was it?"

"The one about Kazuma only being with me because he felt sorry for me and that he doesn't love me."

"Why did this upset you so much?"

"I don't want people feeling sorry for me." Hiei said with disgust. "I'm not a charity case."

"Is that all?"

Hiei glared at the doctor. "Is that not enough?"

"I am asking you that, Hiei."

"He implied that Kazuma didn't love me.; and worse, that I couldn't love him."

"Why was that worse?"

"What kind of person can't love anyone? He implied that my childhood and young life was so screwed up that I could never be healed. That all this therapy wouldn't help me. That I would be screwed up forever."

"Did he say that?"

"No."

"Then why assume that's what he meant?"

"That's how I took it."

"Have you had any nightmares recently?"

"No. Not in nineteen months, and six days."

"How is group therapy going?"

"Don't you know?"

"Hiei, I am not present at the meetings and am not privy to what goes on in them."

"Then why should I tell you?"

"You don't have to. I only wanted to know if the group is beneficial or not."

"Yes, it is helpful. It's comforting to know that I'm not the only screwed up one out there."

"You keep using the term 'screwed up'. What do you mean?"

"I mean…damaged, by mistreatment or loneliness."

"I see. No, Hiei you are not alone. But you have a support group as well as Kuwabara."

"Yes, I do."

"After listening to you Hiei I do not agree with your diagnosis of a relapse."

"Why not? I almost killed Kurama."

"_Almost_ killing someone and killing someone are two different things. And you stopped yourself. Your nightmares have not returned and you have also realized your role in the argument."

"Yeah will, Kurama is just as screwed up as me. I gave him your number, he might call you."

The doctor nodded. He did not mention that Kurama had already made an appointment for Friday due to doctor/patient confidentiality. Hiei would find out from Kurama eventually.

"Well, Hiei our time is up. See you next week?"

Hiei stood. "Don't you have any homework for me?"

"Go back and rewrite the discussion that you had with Kurama. Write what you would have said now that you have discussed it with me."

Hiei left.

_**Great Progress, Hiei! What will Kurama have to say? The doc is anxious to get inside that pretty little head of his. Find out in the next session of The Shrink!**_


	2. Psycological Profile

**During the last session of **_**The Shrink:**_

**Hiei is certain he had a relapse after his argument with Kurama. His reasoning? He tried to kill him! Or did he? The doctor helped Hiei to realize that his conscience kept him from committing and unspeakable act. Progress indeed. But the doc is anxious to get Kurama on the couch to 'flush out the demons'. (nice pun!)**

The doctor studied his newest client. He was tall with fair skin. His hair was a shade of red that he had never seen; more of a crimson color. Normally, when he thought of red hair he thought of the red-orange hair, like Kuwabara's. His emerald-green eyes only added to his exotic features. Behind those eyes was a green sea of emotions; passion, guilt, mercy, cruelty, coldness and love-a long term project. He had to get Kurama to participate in his research study, although he knew that would be a serious hurdle.

The doctor spoke first. "Good afternoon. Shuichi is it?"

"That is my human name," he replied in a soft voice. "But for the purposes of these sessions I would prefer that you refer to me as Kurama."

"Could you explain the difference between the two?"

Kurama looked up. "Well, he started "my human name is Shuichi Minamino. I was born to a human couple twenty-six years ago."

"If you are a demon, then how were you born to a human couple?"

"I was a fox demon," he explained. "I was injured during an attack and escaped to human world with my last energy. I reverted to a spirit form and implanted myself into a human embryo."

"Why were you attacked?"

Kurama bristled. "I would rather not say."

"I see." The doctor was scribbling furiously.

Kurama was surprised. "Do you not wish to know?"

The doctor regarded Kurama. "Of course I wish to know, that is why I asked. It is important that I know as much information as possible so that I can build a psychological profile."

Kurama raised a perfectly arched eyebrow. "Profile?"

"Yes. I must build a profile to determine the best method for me assisting you."

Kurama was silent. He noticed the doctor didn't use terms such as 'treatment' or 'therapy'. _Very smart,_ he thought.

The doctor interrupted his train of thought. "Did you fill out the questionnaire that I requested?" he asked, knowing the answer.

"I did not."

"Why?"

"I found the questions intrusive and…personal." That was only part of the reason. The truth was that he was afraid of the answers. Writing them down was like admitting your guilt…in fact is _was _admitting your guilt. The thief in him would never permit that.

"I see. Let us move on. Can you tell me why you are here today?"

"I am sure Hiei has informed you."

"I would like for you to tell me."

"So Hiei did tell you?" Kurama was fishing for information.

The doctor was on to him. "I cannot confirm that. Whether or not Hiei is a client or if I had a discussion to him pertaining to you is confidential." The doctor's tone was polite, but final.

Kurama wasn't used to being denied information; or anything else that he wanted.

"Are you ready to answer?"

"Yes. I am here because my friend Hiei and I had a discussion that got out of hand."

"How did it get out of hand?"

Kurama found it strange that he did not ask what the discussion is about.

"Do you not need to know the nature of the discussion?"

"Only if it directly leads to why you ended up here today, Kurama."

"I see. Well it got out of hand because I offended Hiei and he overreacted."

"Why did you offend him?"

Kurama found that question intrusive, but he answered anyway. "Because he offended me."

"How did he offend you?" Hiei had spent so much time talking about how Kurama had offended him that he did not mention this side of the argument.

"He questioned my motives as it concerned Yusuke."

"Yusuke?"

"My mate. Surely Hiei has mentioned him?"

"I have already stated that any conversation that I have or have not had with Hiei has no bearing here."

"I am sorry."

"I am aware that you are out of your comfort zone, Kurama. However, anything we discuss here is by law confidential. And let me assure you that you are doing fine."

"Thank you."

"You are welcome. Let us continue. You said Hiei questioned your motives as it pertained to Yusuke?"

"Yes. He accused me of seducing Yusuke and manipulating his feelings for me."

The doctor perked up. Hiei had definitely not mentioned this. "Is this true?"

Kurama gave him a look that was even more severe than any he had ever received from Hiei, or any other client.

The doctor was unmoved. "Are you going to answer my question?"

Kurama felt the doctor was brave to continue this line of questioning after Kurama had given him a warning look. He looked away. "Perhaps, to a certain extent."

"Could you be more specific?"

"I did play upon his vulnerabilities."

"How so?"

Kurama shifted. He wasn't used to being interrogated so. "He was in an unsuccessful relationship at the time."

"Do you think that you contributed to the breakup?"

"It's hard to say. Perhaps."

"Are you sure you have answered honestly?"

Kurama glared at him. The doctor had basically just called him a liar. "Are you implying that I did not answer the question honestly?"

"That's what I am asking you, Kurama."

"The relationship was going to end anyway."

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes." It looked like it took a lot to admit that. "As I said to Hiei, I will not deny responsibility in manipulating the results."

"Would you deny it to Yusuke?"

Kurama was silent. The doctor knew he wasn't going to answer that question. He tried a different approach.

"If you chose not to tell Yusuke, what would be the reason for not doing so?"

Kurama knew what the doctor was up to, but chose to answer the question anyway. "I would not want him to think differently of me; or doubt my love for him."

"Why would he do that?"

"Because…Yusuke is …pure hearted compared to me."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I've done a lot of…things I'm not proud of."

"So have we all. Why do you think your misdeeds are so much more severe?"

"I was a…thief in the makai."

"I see. From what I understand that was a very common occupation."

"It was, but I was somewhat of a legend. If you have dealt with other demons you have almost certainly heard of me. My truest name is Youko Kurama; the fox demon."

"I see. What made you different from other thieves?" He had most certainly heard of Youko Kurama from Hiei and from a few of his other clients, but he was not about to mention that.

"My skills were far superior to that of the common thief. And I was more…_severe_ with my enemies."

The doctor did not ask him to elaborate.

"Is this the only concern that you have about your past as far as Yusuke is concerned?"

"Well Youko hardly ever showed emotion; and he never let personal feelings get in the way of business."

"I noticed that you referred to Youko as if he were a different person. Do you consider yourself and Youko Kurama two separate people?"

Kurama thought. He had been doing that a lot lately. He wasn't exactly sure as to why, although he suspected that it was a form of self-rejection. His current form could be rejecting Youko and Youko could be rejecting this new form of himself, prone to silly emotions like love.

"Kurama, you seem to be very deep in thought. Do you mind sharing your thoughts with me?"

"I was thinking that I have separated my two identities and each is trying to reject the other."

The doctor was impressed. Kurama was very good at this advanced form of self diagnosis. "What makes you say that?"

"Well, Youko, my innermost demon form does not approve of the emotional attachments that I have made, particularly to Yusuke."

"Why is that?"

"Youko feels that such an emotional attachment to one individual affects personal judgment."

"Do you agree?"

"Yes, there are some things in my human form that I allow that I would never have allowed in my full demon form."

"Can you give me an example?"

"Yes. Yusuke and I got in a fight this weekend."

"What was the fight about?"_Aha!_ The doctor thought. _Now we are getting somewhere!_

"Well, this weekend Yusuke and I challenged Hiei and Kuwabara to a friendly competition."

"What was the competition about?"

"Demonstrations of a sexual nature." He noticed that Kurama was much more comfortable talking about sex than Hiei.

"How did this lead to an argument?"

"Kuwabara is very well endowed," Kurama said without hesitation. "I admired his prowess and enjoyed his performance. Yusuke was jealous."

"What was the specific cause of his jealousy?"

"He was jealous of Kuwabara's formidable manhood and my…reaction to it."

"What was your reaction?"

"I became aroused."

"You said there was a confrontation?"

"Yes. Yusuke accused me of flirting with Kuwabara and implied that I wanted to have intercourse with Kuwabara."

"Are the accusations true?"

"Yes, they are," Kurama looked him straight in the eye. "I enjoyed Kuwabara's performance this weekend and he enjoyed mine. I would like to experience sex with him myself."

"Are you attracted to him?"

"Actually, no. I do not find him physically attractive, although his appearance has vastly improved over the past ten years. He is a friend and a teammate. We have shared many experiences together. My interest otherwise is simply sexual."

Neither the doctor nor Kurama were totally convinced of this answer. "How does Hiei feel about this?"

Kurama almost chuckled. "He had several different reactions this weekend. First he was amused; then he accused me of being jealous of his relationship, and wanted to know if I was going to try to seduce Kuwabara as I seduced Yusuke. This led to a sexual debate."

"I have two questions. The first question is there any base in the accusation of jealousy?"

Kurama thought. "Perhaps. Kuwabara is very sensitive and affectionate. He grinds Hiei's coffee fresh and squeezes him fresh juice. He gives him massages, scrubs his back in the tub and showers him with more attention than anyone could ask for."

"And this makes you jealous?"

"A little. But I love Yusuke's unpolished personality. My needs have changed and I require a more assertive lover."

"What were your needs before?"

"I had to be dominant in every…encounter."

"Encounter?"

"I was never one for relationships. Of the three hundred lovers I had as Youko only two came close to a relationship."

The doctor's expression didn't change…or so he hoped.

"What made you decide to take a different role in your relationship with Yusuke?" He did not want to say 'submissive' lest he offend Kurama.

"When I first saw Yusuke, I developed feelings for him; but I didn't understand the attraction. I couldn't decipher what was attracting me to him."

"When did you figure it out?"

"At the Dark Tournament." The doctor nodded. Hiei spoke of the Dark Tournament often.

"What happened at the Dark tournament?"

"Every enemy he fought ended up…respecting him; both for his power and charisma. He has the ability to change people. Even after the dark tournament, Sensui, the most formidable opponent we faced, ended up acknowledging his strength and persona."

"Thank you. Let us continue, Kurama. Were there any other issues that came up in your discussion with Hiei?"

"Yes, he mocked me for taking a submissive role in bed."

"And how did you react?"

"I informed that a good lover can take any position in bed. I also suggested that he may have been too insecure to take a submissive role in bed."

"You said you 'suggested'. Do you think this is the actual issue?"

"I am not sure. I also said that Kuwabara's formidable size was too much for him."

"And how did he react?"

"He accused me of seducing Yusuke."

"And where did the discussion go from there?"

"Well after he suggested that Yusuke didn't love me and that I was using tricks to manipulate his emotions I became angry."

"Are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Using tricks to keep Yusuke?"

Kurama gave him a look that _did_ send a chill down his spine. "_Certainly not. How dare you suggest such a thing!_"

The doctor noticed his eyes changing color. Flecks of gold appeared among the emerald pools.

"I asked a question, Kurama. I didn't suggest anything."

"You implied that Yusuke's feelings for me were not genuine."

"I am afraid I did not Kurama. I asked a question, that's all. But your reaction prompts two more questions."

"Yes?"

"Are you concerned that Yusuke's feelings for you may not be genuine?" He was careful not to use the word 'afraid'. Kurama noticed and was grateful. He rewarded the doctor with the truth.

"Yes, sometimes I am. I thought I had rid myself of those feelings until Hiei brought them up again. What was your other question?"

"Do your eyes always change color when you get angry?"

Kurama's eyes got wide and he flushed with embarrassment. "I-I had no idea," he stammered. "Sometimes when I get angry I revert to my true demon form."

"What does your truest demon form look like?"

"Silver hair," he replied. "Silver hair and the gold eyes that you saw; with my fox ears and tail."

This was definitely the Youko Kurama that the doctor had heard so much about. Other demons often talked of his 'long, flowing silver hair and gold eyes, cold with no emotion'.

"When was the last time this happened that you know of?"

"This past weekend during the argument with Yusuke."

"What brought about the transformation?"

"When Yusuke accused me of wanting to have sex with Kuwabara I became angry and defensive." The doctor was pleased that Kurama was opening up.

"But earlier you said that you did have a sexual attraction to Kuwabara."

"I see you miss no detail doctor," Kurama complimented.

"I try not to. If the allegations were true then why did you get so upset?"

"I guess I felt guilty. Yusuke eventually got past the jealousy and apologized for his behavior. I apologized for getting upset."

"Anger is a normal emotion. Why did you feel the need to apologize?"

"Well, Yusuke fears my Youko side. When I revert to that form he always looks uncomfortable. Once during an argument I lost my temper to an extent that his personality took over my current personality. He was very frightened, although his is still stronger than me in that form. I promised never to get that angry again."

"What brought about the change that time?"

"He made a very insensitive joke. I would rather not discuss it."

The doctor did not want to push the issue. He looked at his watch. "Kurama, our time is up. Do you have any other questions before we leave?"

"Yes. Do you want me to complete the questionnaire for the profile?"

"I have all I need to complete the profile. However, I would like you to complete the questionnaire and bring it to the next session." What his clients did not know was that whether they completed the questionnaire or not when first requested is a major part of the profile.

"If you do not need it for the profile, then why do you need it?"

"I do not need the profile, but it would help you. See you next week?"

"Of course."

_**Wow, Kurama really opened up! What will his psychological profile reveal? Will it help him answer some questions? Face any truths? And what's going on with Hiei? Find out in the next session of The Shrink!**_

_**P.S. I know you guys are tired of hearing about the fresh ground coffee and fresh squeezed juice; but I felt it was an important detail into the nature of Hiei and Kuwabara's relationship! NG714**_


End file.
